Alexandros Mograine
Highlord Mograine the Ashbringer, the former leader of the Scarlet Crusade and father of Scarlet Commander Mograine, is one of the Four Horsemen in the black citadel of Naxxramas. He wielded the sword Ashbringer against the Scourge until he fell in battle. Now he is a slave to the evil Kel'Thuzad, but longs to be freed from his corrupted state. Added in Patch 1.11. =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= One of the previous Highlords of the Scarlet Crusade, Highlord Mograine, the father of Scarlet Commander Mograine, was known as the Ashbringer. Archmage Timolain crafted him a sword meant to be a bane against all the undead. It (and he) were called such because when he would take to the battlefield, his frenzied blows would fell the Scourge so fast that he would be surrounded in falling ash. Mograine is currently corrupted by Kel'Thuzad and resides in the death knight wing in Naxxramas. Before being corrupted, Highlord Mograine was one of the founding members of the Scarlet Crusade. It was said that he could decimate legions of undead before even unsheathing his sword. =Attacks and Abilities= * Righteous Fire 2000+ frontload damage + 4800 DoT. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. * Mark Of Horsemen *# Unique to each boss and acts just like Firemaw debuff. *# First Horsemen Mark is applied at 30 sec, and then every 12 seconds. *# From recent video released by Europe Forte guild on Kazzak server. mark does damage as 0, 250, 1000, 3000, 5000...., which means that you can only stay in for 4 marks max. Any more is almost certain death. *# Lasts for 75 seconds since last time reapplied, then it's timer resets. *# Has a range of 70 yards. *# Does not persist after death. *# Applies regardless of LoS. *# Classified as physical school (meaning it is unresistable) but deals shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, however). *# Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. *# Ignores immunity shields. * Shield Wall All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp for 20 seconds =Strategies= =Quotes= * Enough prattling. Let them come! We shall grind their bones to dust. * Conserve your anger! Harness your rage! You will all have outlets for your frustration soon enough. * Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested. * You seek death? * None shall pass! * Be still! * You will find no peace in death. * The master's will is done. * Bow to the might of the Highlord! * I... am... released! Perhaps it's not too late to - noo! I need... more time... Ashbringer's Whispering Quotes: * I... was... pure... once. * Fought... for... righteousness. * I... was... called... Ashbringer. * Betrayed... by... my... order. * Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad. * Made... to serve. * My... son... watched... me... die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth... is... unknown... to him. * Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted... my son. * Kill... them... all! =Reward= Reputation: Experience: =Quests= =Notes= =External Links= Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses